


Play Along

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake was minding his own business until a beautiful, confident blonde needed his help, and he didn't mind a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Along

Bellamy Blake stood by himself at the crowded bar. He leaned against the counter sipping his drink. He had had a long day on the job and just needed to unwind. He was enjoying just watching the world go on around him when he saw someone looking right at him. It was a pretty blonde girl, and she was walking straight towards him.  
  
        Bellamy set his drink down and stood up a little straighter, curious to see what she wanted. The girl walked with an air of confidence about her. She looked to the right of Bellamy for a split second as she was nearing him then looked him dead in the eyes.  
                                            
        The mystery girl strolled right up to him and with no hesitation whatsoever, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. She pressed her whole body into his like she'd known him forever. He was completely taken aback by this spontaneous kiss, although at the same time he wasn't exactly complaining. The girl pulled him closer one last time then released him.  
  
        She proceeded to kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear, "Play along." Bellamy had no idea what she was talking about but he decided to wait and see how this played out before questioning it.   
  
        "Hey there, sweetheart!" The girl over projected her voice. This night was getting more confusing by the second.  
  
        "Hi!" Bellamy tried to reciprocate her enthusiasm despite still having zero idea what was going on. He saw the girl look to the right of him again. He looked over to see a guy sitting at the barstool next to him. The guy looked over at the two of them.  
  
        "Clarke?" The guy asked, obviously surprised to see her.  
  
        "Hey Finn, how are you?" She slipped her arm around Bellamy's waist and nuzzled up close to him. Now he understood what she was doing. She needed a fake boyfriend, which means this guy was probably her ex. He put his arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze.  
  
        "Um I'm doing great," He stuttered, "Who's this?" He pointed at Bellamy with the index finder of the hand holding his drink.  
  
        "This is..." Clarke hesitated, realizing that she didn't know his name.  
  
        "Bellamy Blake," Bellamy jumped in quickly, "nice to meet you." He stuck out his free hand to this Finn character. Finn eyed him for a moment then slowly took Bellamy's hand and shook it.  
  
        "You too, man." Finn sounded skeptical.  
  
        "So Finn, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked.  
  
        "I'm, uh, I'm here to meet Raven." Finn sounded nervous. Clarke tensed up at the mention of Raven. Bellamy wondered who she was. He rubbed her shoulder with his thumb until she became less tense, he assumed that's what a good boyfriend would do in this situation.   
  
        "Oh. That's nice." Clarke's voice sounded as tense as her shoulders. She quickly composed herself and said "Tell Raven I said hi."  
  
        Finn continued looking uncomfortable, "Will do..." He trailed off. The three of them stood in an uncomfortable silence. Bellamy longed to break the silence but he didn't want to mess anything up.  
  
        Finn avoided eye contact with both of them and while he was looking away, Clarke looked up at Bellamy with pleading eyes. He took this as a sign to get them out of there. Bellamy stepped out of her reach and turned to face Clarke.  
                                                
        "So Princess, I think that we should head back to my place now, we still have a full evening ahead of us." He said. He had caught on that she wanted to make Finn jealous, so that was what he intended to do. Clarke looked up at him and bit her lip and smiled.  
  
        "Oh yes we do, Blake." Clarke grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. He knew this was just acting, but oh man was she hot. Bellamy couldn't resist himself, he reached down and kissed her again. It was a quick kiss this time, but he could hear a little groan coming from Clarke. He knew she was probably acting, but he thought, who knows?  
  
        She pulled away and took Bellamy by the hand and walked passed Finn. "It was nice seeing you, Finn." Clarke called behind her.  
  
        "Bye man." Bellamy said as he was dragged past. They didn't stick around to hear what Finn said in reply. Clarke took him outside and down the street until they were out of the way of the bar entrance.   
  
        "Thanks for playing along back there, you saved my ass." Clarke seemed relieved that everything worked out alright.  
  
        "Don't sweat it. Besides, it was the least I could do to thank you for such a great kiss." Bellamy winked at her, trying to match her confidence.  
  
        "Hey, you weren't so bad yourself." Clarke said. She had her arms crossed across her chest and a hip gently jutting out to the side. Bellamy was insanely attracted to her confidence, he hadn't met many girls like this before.  
  
        "So what was the deal with him?" Bellamy asked, "If I have to be your boyfriend for the evening, I want to know why."  
          
        "He was just this guy I used to date. I thought I really loved him but it turns out he was cheating on his actual girlfriend with me. It was a big mess. He's a douchebag and I just wanted to make him jealous by pretending I was dating a guy who was hotter than him." Clarke explained. Then she looked him up and down, "I think I accomplished my mission."  
  
        "You know," Bellamy felt a surge of bravery," You might have to keep this charade going at some point. And Finn thinks we are going home together..."   
  
        "Yeah it would be hard to think up more lies about what happened afterwards." Clarke agreed.  
  
        Bellamy kept the game going, "It would be much more believable if something actually happened."  
  
        "Of course. I'm going to need _something_ to say if someone asks me about tonight."  
  
        Bellamy couldn't take it anymore, he stopped talking in code and said, "So, my place?"  
  
        "Oh god yes." Clarke exhaled loudly and they both took off running to catch a cab back to Bellamy's house.


End file.
